Pokémon Red++
Pokémon Red++ is a hack of Pokémon Red created by Mateo. The hack uses the Pokered Disassembly from the users at Skeetendo as a base. It is intended both as a Rombase for people who want an... =Basic Plot= ---- At it's core, Red++ is still the original Gen 1 story. There have been a few changes along the way, and there will be a few additional areas both in the normal course of the game and the post-game, but thse won't get in the way of the original story. =Connectivity= ---- All Pokémon will be obtainable without the need to trade with other players. However, trading and battling have not been removed. As of right now, whether or not the game will allow accurate trading between vanilla games is uncertain. Since new Pokémon have been added and internal ID numbers sorted differently from Gen 1, it is not yet known what this will do to connectivity with vanilla games. =New Features= ---- Gameplay * Gender Selection * Running shoes * Surf at 2x normal walking speed * Physical/Special split like the current games have * Updated tilesets * Gen II style sprites for all Pokémon * Gen II style sprites for all trainers * Trainer classes that weren't in Gen I added, such as female Rockets * More use of Super Gameboy palettes than R/B * Dark, Steel, and Fairy types added * Skill types updated appropriately. Bite is now Dark type, etc. * New moves added * New Pokémon added ** Includes all later-gen evos to the original 151, plus others for flavour * Completely redone skill sets for all Pokémon, inspired by Gen 6 (within reason) * New evolution methods ** Level up in a cerain area ** Level up with a certain move ** At the specified level, randomly evolve into one of two Pokémon (Unused. Added in case someone wants to make a game with Hoenn Pokémon and use Wurmple) * Fixed the FRZ status, so you have a chance to thaw normally, or automatically if you use Flame Wheel or Flare Blitz like it is now * Fixed the Critical Hit chance to not be based on Speed * Fixed the Focus Energy/Dire Hit glitch, so they actually increase your chance instead of decreasing it * Fixed the Missingno Glitch * Optional difficulty feature, chosen in intro * PokéCom, a device similar to the PokéGear or PokéNav * Move Tutors * Custom Pokéball types * Berry trees * More New Pokémon All of the original 151 have had their later evolutions added. Currently, baby forms of those are not available, as breeding has not been added. These may or may not be added at some point, and made available in the wild without the need for breeding. While the game is still being edited, the current list of new Pokémon is as follows: * Lugia * Houndour * Houndoom * Murkrow * Honchkrow * Heracross * Espeon * Umbreon * Glaceon * Leafeon * Sylveon * Scizor * Steelix * Crobat * Politoed * Slowking * Bellossom * Kingdra * Blissey * Porygon2 * PorygonZ * Magmortar * Electivire * Magnezone * Rhyperior * Tangrowth * Lickilicky * Togepi * Togetic * Togekiss * Sneasel * Weavile * Skarmory * Misdreavus * Mismagius * Miltank * Chinchou * Lanturn New Locations The following locations are added for this hack: * Mt. Moon Square - Originally appeared in Gold, Silver, and Crystal Versions * Rock Tunnel Overlook - Originally appeared in Red++ * Faraway Island - Originally appeared in Emerald Version * South Isle - Originally appeared in Pokémon Christmas While it has not been confirmed, there have been hints that the Orange Islands are planned to eventually show up in a future version as a post-game region. =Continuity= ---- This game is pretty much the same as Gen 1, and is considered the sames in terms of continuity. It also includes references to other official areas that aren't present, such as when Oak mentions ordering custom Pokéballs from Johto. It also includes a location that appears in Pokémon Christmas.